Sombras de Fogo
by Sofia Redbird
Summary: Como pode resultar o amor entre o filho das Sombras e a filha do Verão e do Inverno? Kyla é jovem, inocente e apaixonada. Vish é ambicioso, forte e determinado. Prólogo na forma de SongFic da próxima história de Wicked Lovely.


_**Música: **__Girl on Fire, _de Arshad!_**  
**_

( watch?v=iyQmc_Z2ebs)

_**They don't own me, I'm not a piece in their game. **_

_**Can't control me! They're the only ones to be blamed.**_

Donia olhou a filha assustada. Kyla tinha o temperamento do pai, mas o mesmo olhar autoritário e apaixonado da mãe. Keenan olhava com raiva para mim, como se eu fosse um alvo a abater. E era.  
- Deixa a Kyla! Vai embora e desaparece deste reino!  
A voz dele era como um trovão, mas as sombras à minha volta tremiam ansiosas e sem medo. Pelo contrário, consumiam-no.

_**I'll never breakdown! I won't give up this fight! **_

_**I'll give'em nothing! Nothing, Nothing!**_

- A Kyla ama-me. Não podem tira-la de mim. Agora os meus olhos já eram negros. Há muito que queria enfrentar os pais dela, mas ser filho dos Reis da Corte das Sombras não era facilmente aceitável pelo Rei do Verão e pela Rainha do Inverno. Mas a Kyla era tudo para mim. Desde o momento em que senti o calor que apenas emanava dos olhos dela naquele dia no bar.

_**Just one kiss and i'll be hooked to her fire.**_

_** Her flames are surrounding me now **_

_**As we watch as they light up the sky **_

_**We must stand up and fight**_

Nessa noite dançámos, bebemos um pouco e acabámos por nos beijar. Não doeu, sentia-a entregar-me aquele bocado da sua essência. Ela era fogo e gelo. Eu sou feito das Trevas e Sombras, com instinto canino. Sabíamos que era errado mas era mais forte do que nós. Meses passaram e os nossos encontros eram escassos, mas fortes e intensos.  
- Amas-me?  
- Sim. Desculpa, Kyla, mas amar não significa que seja fácil. Eu tento, mas...  
- Shh... Eu sei!

_**Cause this love is not a game to me!**_

_** We'll survive And start an uprising! You can ignite**_,

_**Stand and fight , d**__**on't cave in ,**_

_**So let the games begin!**_

Os pais dela não aprovavam. Fingir não adiantava. Com o Mundo das Fadas novamente aberto para toda a população, havia demasiado controlo e fadas por todo o lado. Além de que a minha tia, a Rainha Sorsha, tudo sabia.  
- Podemos viver escondidos, numa cabana. Como os humanos ilustram as suas histórias de amor.  
- Isso não te faria bem, nem a mim. Eu preciso de me alimentar dos outros, das suas emoções e não posso desgastar o teu contacto físico todos os dias, sabes isso.

_**Notice me, cause I've been here all along.**_

_** I've been waiting Since you sang me your song!**_

_** It's our moment to turn things around and show'em something**_

_** With nothing With nothing**_

É estranho o amor. Não como os humanos retratam nos seus livros, aquelas histórias a que eles chama de romances. Proteger a Kyka tudo o que eu quero na minha vida. Quero-a segura e feliz. O poder dela baseia-se na Corte do Verão para sobreviver, mas não chega, ela precisa de mais, do poder da Corte do Inverno.

_**And now our star-crossed love has materialized**_

_** We've locked our fate right here wirh now**_

Jurámos por tudo que iríamos ficar juntos. A cor azul líquida dos seus olhos brilhava com chamas douradas a dançar-lhe como sombras disfarçadas. Bastou um simples beijo dela para me cativar, para me apaixonar, para me prender.

_**Just one kiss and i'll be hooked to her fire **_

_**Her flames are surrounding me now **_

_**As we watch as they light up the sky **_

_**We must stand up and fight**_

Neste momento os pais dela olham-me com raiva. Olham-na em desespero e pensam em conjunto numa forma de nos separar. Não conseguiam. Para o bem de todas as Cortes deviam conseguir fazê-lo, mas o amor tornava-nos egoístas e eu não conseguia simplesmente deixa-la.

_**She doesn't know the effect she can have **_

_**No she doesn't no the effect she can have**_

_**Just one kiss and i'll be hooked to her fire **_

_**Her flames are surrounding me now **_

_**As we watch as they light up the sky **_

_**We must stand up and fight**_

As fadas não mentem, não conseguem. Eu não sou excepção. Não sei como isto vai resultar, mas para mim é mais provável ambos os Mundos acabarem do que eu ficar sem a Kyla.

- Vais começar uma Guerra, Vish! É isso que queres?

Keenan continuava a fitar-me com aquele olhar forte e determinado, mas o meu era mais. Não tirava os olhos de Kyla, ela era tudo para mim. Baixo, suplicava à mãe que nos deixassem em paz, que não éramos perigosos e que podíamos construir e juntar as Cortes para viver em harmonia. A minha Corte não era tão diplomática, era mais prática e eu sabia que a harmonia das Cortes nunca iria acontecer. O meu pai, Devlin, nunca o permitiria, embora a minha mãe, Ani, fosse uma canídea apaixonada. Ponderei nas palavras dele e depois assenti com a cabeça.

- Que assim seja.

**N/A: Este capítulo é só o prólogo da minha próxima Fic e decidi fazê-lo desta forma já que a música é super apropriada! Espero que gostem e reviews ajudam! *.* Gracias!**


End file.
